Weasley and the Memory of the Locket
by jonose
Summary: Ron doesn't think Hermione needs him. The battle inside him brings them together.
1. Chapter 1

word count 536

Rating PG for later chapters.

Title: Ron Weasley and the Memory of the Locket Summery: Ron doesn't think Hermione needs him. The battle inside him brings them together.

The battle was over, Harry was upstairs, fed and fast asleep, Ginny not far from him on Ron's bed. "You'll sleep on my bed tonight, Ginny," Ron told Ginny when she fell into Harry's arms, almost knocking him over. "I'll kip in the common room," which is where he'd been for hours. He knew she wasn't going to leave Harry's side anytime soon. He also knew that he didn't want to witness their reunion.

Sleep wouldn't come to him, so he started walking. He walked around the common room in a huge circle, only stopping when he reached the stairs to the girls' dormitory. He lost count how many rounds he made, how many times he stopped to look up the stairs. Hermione was up those stairs in the girls' dormitory; he hoped she was sleeping. He knew she would leave soon, maybe tomorrow, for Australia, to bring back her parents.

He looked up again longingly and suddenly she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair was in the plait that she was fond of wearing at night time, her feet bare. The pyjamas she wore were the only ones she had in her beaded bag. He was surprised to see her walk down the stairs and hug him. It was almost as if she was reading his mind and appeared magically in his arms.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, cuddling deeper into his neck. "I decided to leave tomorrow morning. I shouldn't be gone long."

He breathed her in, inhaling her smell. She was clean now, gone was the smell of ash and death, replaced with the standard Hogwarts soap. The scent so familiar, he used it himself hours ago. Yet, mixed with her unique smell, caused him to feel a contentment he hadn't felt in such a long time. "I'm going with you," he stated, knowing he was going to be denied.

"You're needed here, Ron. Your mother and George need you. You need to make sure Harry is okay, and that he doesn't push Ginny away. I'll be back soon, two days at the most. I need to be back for the funerals," she whispered and wiped her tears from his cheek, "I need my parents here with me. I need to make things right with them. We're not going to fight about this, Ron."

She removed herself from his arms. Afraid that she was going to walk away, he grabbed her hand. She did not pull away, but led him to a chair by the common room's still burning fire. Willingly, he followed, knowing he would go anywhere she told him. He was done fighting, done arguing. All he wanted to do was to hold her and sleep.

"Ron," she started, but he stopped her with a finger on her lips. The soft light of the fire echoed his movement.

"Not now, Hermione. I know we need to talk," the last word a swallowed yawn, "but we need sleep now. I can finally sleep," He flopped down on the chair, pulling her on top of him.

They fell asleep that night entwined on the chair. She left a kiss in his hair before he woke. She didn't need him.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't need him. That thought went though Ron's head as he woke up alone the next morning.

She didn't want him to go with her. She was more concerned with Harry than him. It was like carrying that damn locket all over again. Yet, this time it seemed worse. His fears were not manipulated by Dark magic, but by truth.

He went up to the boys' dorm to get dressed, just remembering to knock on the door.

Harry answered it and he was alone.

"No more leaving her," Ron said, the authoritative tone of his voice contradicting the pained look on his face.

"I don't think I have the strength to leave her again, mate." Harry ran his fingers though his hair. "Thoughts of her being safe, well, they were one of the reasons I was able to finish this."

"Remember, she has six older brothers, who aren't afraid to kill The Boy Who Lived Twice. And don't you start going all crazy because Fred is dead. She still has five living brothers. And Fred's spirit will be the first one to go after you if you hurt her." Ron picked up his rucksack, heading for the loo. "Hermione left for Australia. She'll be back in two days."

"You didn't go with her?" Harry was following him, his own rucksack in his hands.

"She didn't want me to, and it wasn't worth fighting her over it," Ron sighed. "It's like the bloody Riddle Hermione," his sentence trailed. "I feel like I'm not good enough for her." Their short walk was completed; he started pulling out his toothbrush.

"She kissed you. That has to mean something, doesn't it? It's not like she goes around kissing complete strangers."

"She kisses you all the time," Ron said his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Eww, not on the lips. How would you like me to say that about you and Ginny? I need to wash my brain after that one." Harry threw his towel at Ron. "Your mum sent a message with Pig. We're to meet in the Great Hall as soon as we get dressed."

"I hope they feed us," Ron said.

The first day she was gone, the family stayed at Hogwarts. It seemed as if the whole wizarding world was squished into the Great Hall to discuss funeral plans.

Professor Slughorn stood in front. He pointed his wand to his throat and started speaking. "Hogwarts is without a headmaster. I suggest we appoint Professor McGonagall to this position." With a few flicks of his wand a blackboard appeared. "Those for this appointment gold sparks, those against aim red sparks. Only legally-aged wizards, please. Underage ones will not be counted."

Ron aimed his wand at the board and thought "gold, gold, gold," a burst of light was released from his wand, intertwining with the sparks belonging to his parents, brothers, and Harry.

With a huge smile hiding within his walrus mustache, Slughorn started clapping. "Professor McGonagall is now the headmistress."

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat. "It has come to my attention that Professor Dumbledore wished for all who fell protecting Hogwarts would be buried by the white tomb." She glanced at Harry. "I have also learned of the bravery of our last Headmaster. Professor Snape shall be awarded a burial fit for a headmaster. He has become the second, and hopefully the last, headmaster to die for this school."

Ron raised his hand.

"Ronald?"

"Will Muggles be permitted on grounds? The Muggle parents of students killed, the Muggle spouses. What about them?"

"I see no problem with that," Flitwick stated. "The charms protecting the castle have now been broken."

"That raises the second part of this meeting--rebuilding Hogwarts," she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I feel we can get the school inhabitable by the first of September. We will then open the doors to new students and returning students, and any present Seventh-year wishing to return."

Harry and Ron's gaze meet, "Hermione," they both mouthed. The first marks of a smile, moving Harry's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew Hermione would go back to school to finish her seventh year. He also knew that no amount of talking would convince him or Harry to go back.

Harry was assured of being an Auror. The new Minister for Magic practically guaranteed Harry the job, having cornered them as they were leaving the Great Hall.

He also told Ron that the magical world was not going to forget his involvement. That he and Hermione basically wrote themselves tickets to any job they could possible want.

Ron's first thoughts were of Quidditch. Being Keeper for the Cannons would be a dream job. Those thoughts were quickly replaced by Fred's last smile and Hermione's words of helping George and Harry.

"Auror," Ron said to Shacklebolt. "I also need to help George bring the shop up to speed."

"Fred and George were both extremely instrumental in our win, Ron." Kingsley's eyes softened as they met Ron's. "The Order has lost a key member and I have lost a unique friend. I'll make sure the Ministry helps George."

Shacklebolt then placed a strong hand on Ron's shoulder. "Take the all time you need, Ron, You've been though a lot this past year. You had a choice to follow, to help. You…" His words trailed off and removed his hand. "Don't underestimate your own worth, Ron."  
With that the Minister walked on to Ron's mum and dad.

The rest of the day Ron was kept busy doing cleaning charms on the castle, leaving his mind to wander and review the year behind him and the future in front of him.

His weakness to the locket, which caused him to leave his best friends, was an albatross. Its effects were lifted once he destroyed the physical item, but the irrational feelings and thoughts that caused them were still part of him.

Home. It seemed like years, not months, since he was last in his room with Harry on the camp bed. He watched him as he slept.

Harry didn't have a care in the world now. Facing your mortality at seventeen was enough to give anyone a clear view of life. He was alive, he was healthy and Ginny was his girlfriend again. Being rich as Midas didn't hurt, either. For the first time in their friendship, Ron wasn't jealous; he didn't want anything that Harry had. Fame would always be part of Harry and he would always have to worry if new people only wanted to be with him for his fame and fortune. Being the best friend was the ideal position, at least in Ron's eyes.

Ron shifted in bed, yet again. This time he brought his arms under his head. He needed Hermione to sleep: her soft breathing, her smell, the comfort of knowing she was safe. Last night was the best sleep he had in ages, but she didn't need him.

His sleep-deprived mind tried to rationalise a way to force her to need him. He could perform a spell and remove the letter "E" from her vocabulary. She would need him to finish all her words, except his name. This caused him to chuckle. Hermione would most likely find a way to avoid words with "E."

He could make it so that she needed his kisses instead of air, but he wouldn't want her dependent on him.

But maybe, just maybe, it was a good thing that she didn't need him. That for them being together was her choice.

"Merlin," he said in a whisper. He couldn't believe he rationalised Hermione.

A soft scratch at the window caused him to lose his train of thought. A strange owl bearing what looked to be a Howler hovered at the window.

"What did you do now, Ron?" Harry asked in his sleep. "Your mum already sent us one for the car." He rolled over and placed his pillow over his head.

Ron opened the window to let the owl in, but all it did was shake the letter off its leg and fly away.

Hermione's voice, softened, filled the room. "Ron, I'm sorry to send a strange owl to you so late at night. It's morning here. My parents are finishing their packing and we should be home tomorrow sometime."

The talking stopped and the letter lowered into his hands. He read the rest.

_"I'll contact you when we're home. Professor McGonagall has been keeping an eye on the house, she said it's fine and ready for my parents._

"I miss you. I haven't slept at all since I left. My dad was starting to worry about me. My mum asked me how we were doing. I didn't know what to tell her, Ron.

"I think we are fine. I know that our relationship has changed, but yet, remained unchanged.

"I think my sleep-deprived brain is causing me more problems than what truly exist.

"Have I told you how much I hate using Bellatrix's wand? I know I've said that I can feel the evil in it. I had hoped with her gone, it would become my wand.

"I wish I could have my wand back. After all the horrible things that happened, After so many people have died, how terrible is it that I'm being so selfish?

"Take care and go to bed. Know that you are not far from my thoughts.

"Love, Hermione" 

Her wand. He had a day to find it!


	4. Chapter 4

By getting Hermione her wand back, and also his own wand, Ron would be proving so many things. At the top of the list, he'd be showing her how emotionally he had matured and how serious he took her requests.

By getting her wand back, he would be making up for the mistakes he made through out the years. He would be showing her that she really didn't need him, but he was good to have around.

With a plan for the next day, Ron climbed into bed, placing Hermione's letter under his pillow. He knew his brothers would call him a Nancy boy, but he felt like she was closer somehow. Hermione got words, much the same way he got chess.

He woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. He couldn't remember the last time he smelled good food being cooked. Fleur's breakfast was not English. She would cover things in sauce and beans were no where to be seen. He knew his mum would go all out for Harry and him.

He glanced over at Harry's cot. "Race you down," Ron said, pulling on a shirt.

"You're on Weasley," Harry said, as he sent his glasses flying to him and a book flying into Ron's gut. "You didn't say we had to play fair."

"Oi, Potter, remember I grew up where it was always first come, first served!" Ron waved his wand at the door causing a purple glow to be cast.

"Purple? What can a purple spell do? I laugh at it." Harry mocked as he reached the door, but as soon as his hand touched to open it, his whole body turned purple, his hair was green and his teeth were growing longer by the second.

"You're dead, Ron. One look at me and your mum is going to kill you."

Ron laughed as he passed Harry standing by the now open door.

"It's going to be gone as soon as my arse hits the chair Savoir of the Wizarding World. You're just afraid that the love of your life is going to see you at your worst."

The two of them raced down the landing, just missing Ginny, skidding to a stop in front of a grinning Molly.

"Thank you, Ronald." Her hug stopped him in his tracks. "Billy, Fleur and Charlie," who were all sitting around the table, mouths opened, "have been treating me like a china doll all day. And then comes my beautiful boy, who realises that his mum needs noise and laughter, that his brother wouldn't want us to be sad." She wiped a tear with her apron.  
"She's right you, gits." George was right behind them, his hand on Ginny's back. "You lot remember how he was at the wedding? Fancy dress and talk, not us. Remember how he thought my earless jokes were horrible?"

Charlie smiled. "I remember him sending me an owl and warning me that when I talked to you, I had to stand on your left side."

"He saz it was a way to seemply tell them apart." Fleur also had tears in her eyes.

"He was finally the handsome one," Bill said, ducking a biscuit Percy threw at him.

"That's because I was missing."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron into a hug, kissed him on the check and whispered, "Thank you."

Ron looked at Harry. "He'll always be a part of our family, mate. So, we'll always talk and remember him. We're not nutters or being disrespect; it's how we deal with death."

"Yes, Harry," said Mrs. Wesasley. "You'll go batty if you don't deal with it."

"Ron, bloody well sit down already," George said with a smirk on his face. "Harry's about to make us all puke."

Everyone was still crowded around the table. Mr. Weasley came down a few minutes after Ron sat down.

"I'm thinking, no, I'm _going_ to get Hermione's and my wands back."

His father took a sip of coffee, set the cup down, but never letting go of the handle, "Where are they? And how do you intend to get them back?"

"Malfoy Manor, and you're not going alone, Ron. I'm going with you. It's my fault they got taken away." Harry fiddled with his glasses, afraid to look anyone in the eye. "I should have trusted you, and not said Voldemort's name."

"You're damn right, he's not going alone," George piped in. "I need something to take my mind off everything."

Charlie grinned, "Not leaving me out. Life's a bit unexciting at the moment. No dragons, no megalomaniac wizards to fight. I think we all need something to do."

"We're in," Bill said holding up his and Fleur's hands.

"I planned on doing it alone. I wanted to give Hermione back her wand tonight or tomorrow."

"Son," Mr. Weasley said, "there is no way you'll be finding a wand in one day without help."

"You're not going to try and stop me, tell me it's too dangerous?"

Molly placed her hands on her youngest son's shoulders. "As much as it pains me to say this, and if any of you boys bring this back to me, I'll deny ever saying it. You're a grown man, Ronald. You have the right to make your own way. And I personally think returning Hermione's wand is the most romantic thing you could possible do for her."

"Yez, It eez more romantic then any gesture you can do."

I'm helping too. I might not be of legal age, but I can do something," Ginny said besides Harry.

"I'll contact Kingsley and see if the ministry has any information that can help us out." Bill headed for the Floo.

"I'll go pop into the shop and see anything we've got will help out. Be back in a tick."

"Wait." Percy got up. "I'm going with you."

Ron stared at his mum. "Why are they helping? Don't they have more important things to do?"

Harry smiled at him. "We're family, Ron, and family sticks together. I think that might just be one of those important lessons you and Hermione taught me last year."

"Prat," Ron said. "I left you."

"You came back."


	5. Chapter 5

The six men _appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, lane._

They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved into them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring the men's way.

The yew hedges muffled the sound of the men's footsteps as a pure-white peacock, strutted majestically along the top of the hedge.

"How are we supposed to enter?" Charlie asked.

"Kingsley told me how." Bill pointed his wand at the gate, waved it and said, "Patefacio Portal!" The gate opened up into the ornate garden.

"Funny how people were getting killed and tortured for just looking at a Dark wizard the wrong way, and a peacock can walk around like it owns the place. Bloody annoying birds, if you ask me, and they offer no protection." Charlie said.

"Dragon's aren't allowed to live in private homes, Charlie, you know that. I'm sure the Malfoy's would have much rather had a Ridgeback than a white cock." George smiled in Ron's direction.

"As pasty pale those lots are, you would think it's not the only white cock flailing around." Ron snickered, temporarily forgetting where he was and what he was doing.

George, Bill, Percy, Charlie and Ron stood outside Malfoy Manor, watching Harry knock on the door, using the ornate knocker.

"I can still hear her screams," Ron murmured. "How the bloody hell am I going to go in there and act normal, when they watched her being tortured by that bitch?" His hands nervously rubbed his face. "I can still hear her, Harry. I can see her as she dropped lifeless to the ground." His hands moved to cover his eyes.

Harry touched his friend's shoulder.

"We could use Leg Lockers on them." George held up a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product. "Fred perfected this one and I would think it's only fitting that we use it on them." His face had a lopsided smile.

"No, we will not be testing products on the Malfoys. I had a hard enough time getting Kingsley granting us access. The Malfoys are afraid of everything now. Death Eaters call them traitors while Order members don't trust them. They're afraid of their own shadows half the time and looking over their shoulders the other half," Bill said, giving George a pointed look.

The group became silent as a small dirty house-elf opened the door. "Who is it that dares to gain entrance to the noble house of Malfoy?" he asked not lifting his head to look.

"Ron Weasley and family." Ron kneeled so the elf could see him. "I'm here to pick up mine and Hermione Granger's wands."

"Master Weasley, Master Malfoy has been expecting you. Come right in." The house-elf led them to the same room they were in the last time. It was cleaned again and the chandelier fixed and placed back on the ceiling. Standing under it were the three, newly imprisoned, members of the Malfoy family

"We've been expecting you, Potter," Lucius said his voice full of disdain. "You must know that Minister Shacklebolt has confined us to house imprisonment. Have you come to taunt us?"

Ron spoke up. "We're here for the wands. We were told they were still here."

Narcissa held them in her hands. "I have them. Draco, hand them to your friend."

Draco took the wands out of his mother's hands and walked up to Ron.

Ron noticed the five wands of his brothers and Harry were pointed at Draco, and the two that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy possessed were aimed at him. He reached for the wands, only to have them pulled away.

"Draco," his mother said, in the most scolding voice Ron had ever heard her use. "Remember what the Minister said?"

The disappointment Ron felt to have his wand taken away from him was like a kick in the gut.

Draco held them out again, this time not puling away when Ron touched them.

Ron was just about to secure his grip on them, the willow and vine wands disappeared. "What did you do to them?" he asked, glaring at Draco.

"N…n…nothing," Draco said, his face turning paler. "I did nothing! Auntie Bella must have jinxed them. She said she would, remember?" He turned to his parents.

The five wands found new targets; two were aimed at Narcissa and three pointed at Lucius. Pettigrew's wand was aimed at Draco now.

"What kind of jinx?" Charlie demanded. "Tell us the truth or I'll make sure the Minister places you in Azkaban.

"I know nothing," Lucius said, staring at his wife. "What did your mad sister do with them?"

"She wouldn't… she couldn't." Narcissa seemed lost in thought, "She always said the Dark Lord provided her with more information. Of a secret place inside Hogwarts."

"The Come and Go room?" Draco asked.

"She called it something different. She said it was Hogwarts' way of protecting itself. I'm sure she must have sent them there."

"How?" Harry asked. "I was by that room most of that last night? Students were inside it forever. When would she do it? How?"

"He had other hiding places," Ron chimed in. "He wouldn't want her to hide them there. He needed to keep the thing safe."

"You lot never left this house, after they escaped. She couldn't leave. It's here somewhere," Percy said.

"In my home?" Lucius bellowed. "You are not insinuating that I have something to do with the disappearance of your brother's wand?"

"It's really amazing," George said, rolling his eyes and making a half smile.

"I amuse you, Mr. Weasley?"

"You're a git." He ran his fingers though his hair. "You honestly think Voldypants and Bellahella couldn't hide something from you?"

"We work in pairs," Bill said. "Harry, go with Charlie. Percy with George. Ron, you stay with me." He then pointed to the Malfoys. "One of you with each group."

"Merlin's beard," Ron said looking at the group, "be careful what you touch. You don't want to set off a Portkey or anything. Bellatrix had enough time to do almost anything before she came to Hogwarts."

"Great idea, Ron! Now gather around the mighty curse breaker as I show you a trick, boys."


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly, they entered Bellatrix's room, bedecked with green and silver, with Bill in the lead, followed by Draco and then Ron.

"Is your whole bloody house in Slytherin colours?" Bill asked disgustedly. "And Fleur thinks I'm barking for wanting one Gryffindor tie in our bed room." Ron didn't notice the new colour his brothers ears were turning, but Draco did.

"Maybe it wasn't the tie, but what you wanted to do with it," Draco said with an arrogant smile. "I would think with those scars that beauty wouldn't want anything to do with you, or does she stay around just for the excitement?"

Bill was silent, but the tightening of his hand on his wand was all Ron needed to see.

"I'm not planning on saving you again, Ferret Face, and I don't plan on stopping my brother if he plans on killing you. You'd shut your pie hole if you knew what was good for you," Ron said steely.

He knew why Bill wanted the Malfoy's guarded, and splitting them up was a smart move, but having Draco be with them was barking. Not that he envied Harry with Mr. Malfoy or George with the missus.

As they searched the room in silence. Ron decided to take on the dressing table. It was ornate looking, with drawers along each side. The mirror had cherubs frolicking with each other.

He did the spell Bill taught them seconds ago, nothing happened. He flicked his wand for _Wingardium Leviosa_, but nothing happened. He magically opened ever drawer, removed every item, amazed at the junk Lestrange kept. She must have put a spell on it, because it was bigger on the inside than what it appeared.

_Who needed twenty-five corsets?_ he thought as he took each one out of them out and searched them. He did wonder if Hermione ever wore one, but quickly scolded himself. His mind had more important things to think about then Hermione wearing an orange corset with the Chudley Cannons symbol on it.

"Focus," he told himself, but must have said it out loud.

"I am, you wanker," Bill said from the bed. "I can't help it if I see a bed and my thoughts go to it."

"Lest you forget, we are in my aunt's room. Stop perving and start looking."

Ron turned the table around checking the back panels. He was surprised to see one move so easy. He must have made a noise, because Draco and Bill were now standing right next to him.

"Did you physically touch anything?" Bill started waving his wand over the dresser.

"No," Ron said, staring at the stairs that appeared from the back of the dressing table.

"Aunt Bella brought that piece with her. She told father she needed something from home to make the room more comfortable."

"Bill, we need to go down." The stairs beckoned to Ron, urging him to follow where his instincts led.

"Not until we tell someone." Bill pointed his wand at the door and sent two Patronus out to the others.

"What was that?" Draco watched the Patronus. "Did you just send a dung beetle into my home? If it messes anything up, you're going to clean it."

"It's a scarab, you idiot. The Ancient Egyptians saw it as a protector from evil. It is also known for its ability to change shape." Bill pointed his wand to the stairs. "I'm going first, Draco next. Ron, you take the back. Make sure this ferret doesn't do anything to me."

Ron scratched his jaw. "Has it always been a scarab?"

"Ron, now isn't the time," Bill said as he disappeared down the stairs.

The stair way was surprisingly long. Ron counted 30 stairs leading down.

"Where are we?" Bill asked Draco.

"How should I know?" Draco replied. "Nothing looks familiar. I've never been here."

Ron stopped on the bottom stair and looked around. They stopped in a room that appeared to be a perfect square. Along the walls were shelves lined with potions and books. A big cauldron sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by five smaller ones.

"Bill, this room has been cleaned recently. It's spotless."

"What makes you say that, Ron?"

Look around. There isn't anything. No dust, no spiders, nothing."

Bill turned to Draco. "Who was your aunt's next of kin?"

"My mother inherited everything."

"Did your aunt have house-elves here?"

"The one who opened the front door for you, Squeaker. He's one of Aunt Bella's. There are two more in the kitchen. They've been with us since Aunt Bella was sent to Azkaban."

"Call them," Bill demanded.

"Squeaker, Rounder, Larger, come here now!" Draco called.

Three pops filled the room.

"You will answer any questions the Weasleys have of you," Draco ordered firmly.

"Yes, young Mr. Malfoy. We will do anything you wish," Squeaker said.

Before Bill could speak, Charlie's voice drifted down the stairs, "Are you lot okay down there?"

"Wait 'til George reaches you, then bring the Malfoys down. Leave Percy and Harry upstairs for lookouts," Bill yelled up. "There is some kind of potions lab down here."


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell?" Charlie said as lead the Malfoys down the stairs.

"Not used to the finer things?" Lucius asked. His answer was Narcissa's elbow in his gut.

George stared in awe at the bottles and vials which lined the shelves. "You could create some wicked jinxes with the stuff hidden away in this room."

Ron, however, focused his attention on the house-elf. "Where is my wand?" Ron asked the house-elf deliberately.

Draco glared at the house-elf. "Answer them, or you will be punished."

"Squeaker has never talked to Mudblood-loving, blood traitors."

Ron smiled. "You don't know just how true that sentence is." Shaking his head slightly, he asked the elf again. "Where is my wand?"

Squeaker wrung his hands together as he glanced nervously around the room, studiously doing everything possible to avoid looking anyone in the eye. Eventually, he seemed to realise that there was no getting around answering the question.

"The Dark Lord was upset that he didn't have Potter's wand. He used his magic and splintered the fake. He then told my mistress that she was weak, having let the prisoners escape. That Wormtail had the decency to kill himself, but he would have to deal with her and the others." At this, Squeaker stopped talking and looked at the Malfoys.

"Don't you dare stare at me, you ungrateful swine! I have treated you better then your mistress!" Lucius said with distaste.

"Lucius, stop it, you really need to stop thinking you are better then everyone." Narcissa demanded before she turned her attention and gaze on the cowering house-elf. "Squeaker, tell us what Bella did with the remaining wands. We know how she was dealt with; we know it caused you great pain to see her suffer. She wouldn't want to see her family suffer because of her, you know that, Squeaker. Bella was always one for fairness."

"Mistress Lestrange was all that is good, Mistress Malfoy. It is a family trait," Squeaker bowed. "The Dark Lord told Mistress Bella to charm the wands to disappear if the true owner touches them, to make them a Portkey."

"Where did it go, Squeaker?" Bill was starting to lose patients.

"Mistress Lestrange's potions room--the Dark Lord set it up for her. He created a secret room for her so that she could protect him and his cause." Squeaker wiped a tear from his eye, "They were to be given a potion to change them. To fight Harry Potter. Mistress always failed. He Who Must Not Be Named was always displeased with my Mistress."

Ron leaned down and patted the elf on the back, "So the wand's someplace in here?"

"Bloody hell," George was searching around the room. "It's not only Portkeys that we have to watch out for, but poisons and jinxes and countless other things to bring pain and puss."

Lucius looked down his nose at George, "Of course, the indigent wouldn't understand house-elves." He pointed at the trio of elves and commanded, "Bring Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's wands to me."

The smallest elf snapped his fingers and the wand appeared in Lucius's hand.

"Are they still jinxed?" Bill asked as he waved his wand back and forth over the two wands in the eldest Malfoy's hand. "Drop them to the ground, Mr. Malfoy," Bill said as he tried more spells.

Bill kneeled in front of the fallen wands, performed a few last flourishes and flares with his wand before declaring, "I think they're clean"

Ron sighed, "So, we can go home now?" He posed this question to Bill and the Malfoys.

"Bella was a very crafty witch, Ronald," Narcissa said. "May I make sure that the wands are safe?"

"Let her do it, Ron," Charlie said as he tightened his grip on his own wand and cast nervous glances both around the room and in direction of the stairs.

"She'll have three wands aimed at her if she tries anything," George pointed out.

"I promise I will not use magic against you, your brothers, or the elves."

Harry's voice drifted down from the top of the stairs, "Trust her. She saved my life."

Ron handed his wand to Narcissa, who used it to bring the wands to her. She tested them with Wormtail's wand. "They are fine to use. No Dark magic is left in them." She handed them to Ron. "Miss Granger should be quite pleased when you return it. Ronald. I hope she thanks you… adequately."

"Yes," Lucius said "Make sure to give the Mud…" He was cut short as Narcissa turned and swiftly and pointed Wormtail's wand at her husband.

"You spineless twat! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here, prisoners in our own home!" she spat out as the others watched the once powerful Lucius Malfoy forced to take a step back in the face of his wife's wrath.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you don't want to do that. As much as it would please me to have your husband hexed, the Minister would have my hide," Bill said.  
Narcissa lowered the wand, "I'll just have to wait." She handed Wormtail's wand back to Ron. "Two years without a wand is a long time. If it wasn't for the house-elves, I don't know how we would survive." She suddenly looked very tired.

"Misters Weasleys, my son will show you out. I am quiet exhausted now." She turned towards her husband. "Lucius?"

"Yes, Love," he said as he took her offered hand


	8. Chapter 8

They popped into the backyard, amazed at how different it looked.

Wild flowers were growing everywhere. The bright colours exploding all over the green grass of The Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to greet them. "I'm so glad you're back," she said wringing her hands. "George, I think Fred did this." She motioned around at the flowers.

"He always said that the wild flowers were the best. He never understood why we needed to pull them," George said looking around at the colour arrangement.

"But when would he have had a chance to do it?" Harry said in amazement.

Bill put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It is often said that right before a wizard dies, he'll make peace with himself and his family. He'll leave some type of sign to show his family that he is alright and that he has passed beyond the veil."

George nodded in agreement as his gaze drifted around the vibrant garden and a small smile gathered at the corner of his mouth.

"We'll gather some and bring them with us tomorrow for the funeral. He'd want them there," George said.

Ginny handed him a bunch that she was picking, "The purple ones were always the ones he gave me when I was upset at you two," she said with a small grin. "He said it was the colour I got when I was mad."

"You better pick the green ones for me then," Charlie said. "He used to call them the dragon flower."

"Yellow for me," Bill chimed in, "He said everything I touched turned to gold."

Soon everyone was making their way through the garden, avoiding the curious gnomes who had ventured out to have a look, searching for their specific wild flower. Everyone handed George the colour of flower that put a smile on their face and reminded them of Fred.

With a huge multi-coloured bunch in his hand he waved his wand and said _Presertim Praesertim _, to preserve them.

As the group walked to the house Mrs. Weasley took Ron by the arm and walked by his side, she turned to Ron, "Hermione sent a message that she will be meeting us tomorrow at the funeral. She was able to arrange for her family to come with her. She said she would have been here sooner, but her parents were pretty rattled with everything and asked that she stay with them today," she held open The Burrow's door for him.

"The letter is on the table, make sure you send a prompt reply Ron, I think she needs it." Her serious mood was broken as she headed to the stove. "You boys must be hungry. I'll have something ready in a bit. Go wash up. Ginny, set the table."

Ron reached for the letter. As he opened it he received the same sense of calm he had last night. She was home, she was safe, and he would see her soon, echoed in his mind. Her neat tight writing brought him comfort as he read.

_Dear Ron:_

I'm home, finally. It was just as we left it. Mum was in awe that someone took the time to put a charm on the fridge. 

The rest of the letter was pretty much what his mum told him. He did smile, however, when he read how Hermione had signed it:

_With Love, Hermione._

"I really wanted to see her tonight," Ron looked up at his mum, "before the funerals."

His mum gave him a half smile, "I know, love. You can always write. Tell her that you need to return something to her."

Ron nodded. "I'll be back in a minute Mum. I need to wash…and send off a letter."

_Dear Hermione,_

Good to know you're home. I really need to see you.  
Mum would kill me for asking this, but can I come by?  
I really need to see you, and talk.

Yours,  
Ron

About to tuck into a cheese toastie that his mum just made, Ron was surprised to see Pig taping on the kitchen window. He hadn't expect a response from Hermione so quickly, and hoped she wasn't upset with him.

"What does she have to say now?" Harry said as he leaned over Ron's arm in an attempt to read the letter.

"She wants us to come to dinner, all of us. She said that her mum wants to do something to help, and cooking seems to be the thing."

"All of us?" Mrs. Weasley looked around, "Does she understand how big this lot is?"

"She said that her mum is preparing a roast for thirteen and we should tell her if it's more or less."

"Well, your father and I, you, Ginny and Harry, should go," she said as she worked her way through the family before turning to George and nodding her head, "You too, you need to be with family. And you, Charlie."

George and Charlie nodded their agreement, as Bill piped up from his precarious perch on the edge of a comfy sofa attempting to balance his mug of tea, his cheese toastie and himself.

"Fleur and I can't make it mum," Bill supplied. "Her parents arrive this evening."

All eyes fell on Percy, and he met their gaze with his own determined glare as he turned to his youngest brother, "Tell her it's a total of eleven, Ron." he said in a voice that held nothing of the pomposity which he had been so familiar with.

Ginny quickly handed Ron a quill, "I need to go up stairs for paper," she shouted over her shoulder as she moved towards the door.

"I'll just write on this one," Ron said, indicating the parchment which he still held tightly.

"Tell her to expect us at seven," his mother said as she attempted to shoo Pig off the kitchen table. "That should give your dad enough time to get ready. Let her know we will take care of the afters."

__

Hermione,  
We'll be there at 7.  
Mum said we'll take care of Dessert.  
Ron  



	9. Chapter 9

"Harry? What do we do now?" Ron asked, looking at the ornate front door. "This door has more stuff on it then the Malfoys."

The Weasley family hovered about on the front step of the Grangers' house as they all tried to get a look at the door. There were three buttons, a frame, and what looked like a lion holding a rope adorning the door.

"Just use the knocker, I'm sure Hermione is waiting for us," Harry said as he pushed past  
George and Percy to get to the door. "This button is the bell," he said as he pointed to the various ornaments on the door. "This one is for the intercom, this one is like a small window to see who is outside, while this frame here is also the intercom, helps you hear what they are saying on the inside." He grabbed the rope from the lion's mouth and lifted it up, "and this is…"

He was just about to use it, when the door was opened, by his frizzy-haired best friend.

"Harry!" she said as she attacked him with an embrace. "You look so much more…normal, I guess." Hermione scrunched up her nose as she said this, almost as if she were searching for the right word to use. "Like the little boy who I met on the train." She reached up and touched his face, not on the scar, but on his check. "It's nice to have him back."

"Ridding the world of a seriously evil wizard seems to have given me a youthful appearance," Harry chuckled, trying to get the attention off himself. "I still have to talk to Andromeda Tonks about little Teddy, but…." His voice trailed off as he shuffled about on the doorstep and looked increasingly embarrassed.

"We'll take care of that together, right Ron?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron for support. Ron offered it in the form of a smile, a nod and a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course, you will," Mrs. Weasley said as she pushed her way through the young men on the doorstep and reached for Hermione, pulling her into a hug before speaking. "The Order has been in touch with Andromeda. She's doing as well as can be expected. She says that Teddy has been her motivation. Teddy is going to be spending some time at The Burrow next week, as Andromeda is trying to reach out to Mrs. Malfoy." As the women had been speaking, the Grangers came up behind Hermione, looking slightly apprehensive as they saw the crowd at their door.

The families were quickly re-introduced and warm greetings and welcomes were exchanged. Harry, and the other Weasleys, were ushered into the house first, while Ron held back and waited for his moment.

Ron knew that when it was finally his turn, he would be opening himself, and his new relationship with Hermione, to both families.

No words were spoken as Hermione fell into his open arms. The hug was innocent, but told so much, as she rested her head slightly on his chest, eyes closed, and their breathing slowed in time to the others'. Ron's hand slowly played with one of Hermione's errant curls.

The parents' eyes caught each others, a smile playing on their faces.

"She missed him so," mouthed Mrs. Granger as Mrs. Weasley nodded agreement.

The young couple just stood together, oblivious to everyone else, as the families walked around them.

"Hermione forgot to mention that there would be two less," Mrs. Granger said as she showed them into the home.

"Mrs. Granger," Ron said, looking up, but not breaking the embrace. "It wasn't Hermione's fault. I think I forgot to include it."

Mrs. Granger noted that Ron hadn't let go of her daughter. "No problem Ron," she smiled. "I was afraid I didn't cook enough. I'm really not used to cooking for a crowed. Hermione tried to help with magic."

The magical members of the gathering suddenly looked decidedly nervous.

"Please tell me she didn't magically cook anything," Harry said, barely controlling the retching noise which threatened to escape.

"I wasn't that bad," Hermione pouted. "I hardly had anything good to work with."

"Now, now, Hermione," Ron said releasing her hand and patting her shoulder. "It was pretty horrid stuff. That pike was like mud."

"Well, I don't remember you being much better, and Harry never even tried."

"Ronald, show some respect in the Grangers' house," Mrs. Weasley said as she kept a careful eye on her children.

"It's okay, Molly. Hermione told us about her cooking experiences. I have to admit, I was a horrible cook when I was eighteen, but I learned."

"I wasn't always a great cook," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile at her husband, who, along with Charlie, George and Percy, was trying to get a good look at the strange contraption which was hooked up to the Grangers telephone. He jumped slightly and looked a bit guilty as all attention was focused on him. "Arthur, do you remember the first meal I ever cooked for you?"

"It was some kind of soup," he said scratching his head. "You claimed it was onion soup, but it was mostly brownish looking water and a few pieces of hard onion floating around."

"But, your onion soup is wonderful!" Harry protested.

"I learned, Harry. Just like you three will learn when you are on your own. Cooking is no harder than potion work, maybe even a little easier."

"It's baking that always gets me," Mrs. Granger said. "I was so glad when you said you were bringing pudding."

"So there is hope for you, Hermione," Ron said, as their embrace ended and he pulled her to him again with a one arm hug.

"Of course!" Harry said, hitting his palm to his forehead. "There are these things called _cook books_!"

"Very funny, Harry," Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand as the group went into the dinning room.

"Careful there, Harry." Grins were shared all around as Ron spoke in a very loud stage whisper.

"She's a nightmare, this one." He pointed towards Hermione who was also grinning. She flung her hair in mock annoyance, but not letting go of his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

The funerals were over.

Harry was upstairs, fed and fast asleep, Ginny not far from him on Ron's bed. The two days at The Burrow showed Ron that Ginny was not ready to leave Harry's side. She would sneak into Ron's room late at night, crawling into Harry's bed.

Before he left them alone in the dormitory, he made sure Ginny would stay in his bed. Somehow he didn't think it would last, but at least he was trying to act the older protective brother.

He knew Harry wouldn't hurt her, knew he had a lot of respect for his family and wouldn't do anything to upset them.

Sleep wouldn't come to him, so again he found himself in the common room, wandering. He walked around the common room in a huge circle, only stopping when he reached the stairs to the girls' dormitory. He lost count how many rounds he made, how many times he stopped to look up the stairs.

He held her wand in his hand. He hadn't given it to her last night at dinner, they were never alone.

He looked longingly up towards the girls dormitory, willing her to appear, 'It worked once', he thought as the remains of the fire crackled in the fireplace. Suddenly she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair was in the plait that she was fond of wearing at night time, her feet bare. The pyjamas she wore were new to him. He wondered if she got them in Australia. Not that he was too familiar with her pyjamas. She walked down the stairs and hugged him.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, cuddling deeper into his neck. "I felt like there were so many words left unsaid."

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled in her hair before taking a deep breath and smiling. "Your hair smells different."

"It's the shampoo mum brought back from Australia, it has a hint of tea and honey," Hermione blushed a little bit. "It kind of reminded me of you."

"I can't help it if I always think of food," Ron said with his face still buried in her hair. He started sniffing lower, "Your neck smells different too," he started nibbling at her neck, "Tastes good."

Hermione leaned away from him and swatted him on the head, "Stop it!" she said, but the grin creeping across her face gave her away.

"Alright, aAlright," he said, lifting his arms up in mock surrender, "But only because I have something for you."

He held up her wand, "See, you do need me," he said as he handed it to her.

She stood speechless for a moment looking at the wand. "Oh, Ron," She said as she crushed him in a hug.

"My family helped me, but it was my idea. I know that the last year was hard on us. We grew closer, but also when I left it was the hardest time for us, the hardest separation." He talked slowly and softly, picking his words with caution, as he held her in his arms.

"Ron, it's perfect. It's like getting a piece of myself back," She hugged him tighter.

"Hermione, I'm always going to feel like I'm not good enough for you. I'm always going to be jealous of ruddy Victor Krum. I'm always going to think there is someone else out there who you would rather be with." Ron stopped talking only to take a breath, before quickly continuing. "But I'm also going to be the only one who will love you with my whole heart till the day we die."

"Ron…" Hermione began but was quickly silenced by a gentle finger to her lips.

"Let me say this Hermione. I need to say this. I need to get it out today. Right now… before all the promises I've made myself because of my own mortality fade away." He took a deep breath and kissed her on the lips.

"That wasn't talking, not that I'm complaining," she returned her lips to his in another brief kiss.

Ron smiled and held her close for a moment as he whispered,

"I told myself I would do that the next time I had you alone," He let go of her and walked to the far side of the room.

"Ron, I need you near me."

"In a minute," he took another deep breath.

"You remember how you felt when you destroyed the cup?"

She nodded and took an almost tentative step towards him, "You said the locket was so much harder. You told me to cry and let it out. You said as long as you were able, Harry would survive."

"The locket was so hard on me Hermione," his hands went up to his face. "Riddle said and showed me things that I've always felt and always tried to keep hidden away," Hhis hands lowered and Hermione noticed the tears in his eyes.

"I love you Ron, I've always have, always will. I don't care what Riddle said. I don't care about the past. I don't care if you bloody shagged Lavender. I care about the future Ron. I care that we," she pointed to him and her, "have a chance to live in a magical world where we will be accepted. Where having a Mmuggle- born girlfriend wouldn't make you be considered less of a wizard." Hermione stopped talking only when she ran out of breath.

Ron looked at her in shock and took a few steps towards her, desperate to make her understand.

"That was never the reason I didn't ask you out. You have to believe me when I say that. It was always me."

"I know Ron, but really I'm just as insecure about us as you are."

"Ginny told me you kissed Victor and I went a little bit wild. It was right after you didn't think I was good enough for Quidditch without luck. So I attached myself to the thing I knew would hurt you the most. I'm sorry."

"I kissed Victor once, Ron," she shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't very memorable," she walked closer to him. "I'll always remember our first kiss."

"I didn't shag Lavender, not that she wouldn't let me, but because it couldn't be her. It's you," he took a step closer to her. "It's always been you."

"I used to dream about being a grown up, living on my own, having a real boyfriend. He always had red hair and freckles," she was close enough to touch his arm and gently trace a path in his freckles, not marred by scars.

"She always had her nose in a book; I could never see her face. But her hair had a life of its own," he said with a smile as he playfully flicked her plait.

"Very funny," she took a step away, halted when his hand reached out for her.

"You're going back to school next year, aren't you?"

"I have to Ron. I need to know how well I could do," She took a breath and looked him in the eyes, "You're not?"

"I'm done. I've talked to George; I'm going to help out at the shop. I have a feeling Angelina is going to help too. I'm going to also try and become an Auror. I don't need to become one as fast as Harry. The crazy git is starting tomorrow. He's saying he's going to take a gap year though when Ginny is done here."

"A gap year sounds heavenly. I think we should do that, but no camping and I'm not cooking."

"Sounds like a plan, the camping. , I really do think you'll be a great cook in time."

"So," Hermione looked up into his eyes. "You really think I don't need you?"

"Sometimes."

"You ground me Ron. You remind me that I need to breath, have fun, eat. You're my best friend. And I always feel so odd when you're not around."

"I ground you? I think it's more like opposites attract or something," They were embracing again. "I love you Hermione," the last bit of her name was said against her lips. He flopped down on a chair, pulling her on top of him.

They fell asleep that night entwined on the chair.


End file.
